Chaos on Set!
by spax99
Summary: The story of a Seussical production in California, a young girl lands the part of JoJo. What she didn't expect was a crazy Hat wearing Cat, Mayzie La Bird trying to give her a makeover, and landing herself right in the middle of Horton and Gertrude's relataionship problems. Will she be able to play her part and stay sane?


**Hello people of Earth, or where ever you're from! It's me, Spax99! Some of you may have read my story 'Please Believe in Us', another Seussical fanfiction. If you haven't, then you might like it.**

**Well, due to the fact that I'm not actually in a production of Seussical anymore (sadness!) I decided I'd write a fanfiction about one. I don't know what I think of the first chapter, since it's mostly introductions. Well, without further ado, I give you Chapter one of "Chaos on Set"**

* * *

"Whoa," I whispered, standing on the front steps of a large theater. I looked up at the magnificent building. It was huge! Did I really stand a chance?

"Hey, are you going to stand there all day, or are you going to go audition?" a voice called from the top of the steps. A man, probably in his early to mid-twenties, stood at the top of the stairs, leaning against the column.

"Oh, umm, yeah." I said, and I dashed up the stairs and through the door. There was a smelly old lady who pinned an audition number to my shirt. I glanced down. The sign stated that I had audition number 13 for the part I wanted. There were SOOOO many people, though. I probably didn't stand a chance.

"Well, you're brave for trying," said a voice. I whirled around to see the same man from before standing right behind me. He was tall, and he had black hair and piercing blue eyes that gleamed mischievously.

"So, what part are you auditioning for?" I asked him. I glanced down at my script. _Seussical the Musical_, it read. So who was this guy aspiring to be?

"That's for me to know, and you to find out. They already have casted some people, by the way. Based off of who is left, I'm guessing that you are auditioning for JoJo." He said. I looked a bit surprised.

"Yeah, but how….?" I asked.

"Well, the only parts left that can be played by a girl are Mayzie and JoJo. You aren't Mayzie, since you're supposed to dress the part, which can only leave JoJo. There are a LOT of people auditioning for this part, kid. People with much more experience than you. So, good luck," he said, patting me on the back. I was about to say something more when a voice called

"JoJo audition # 13, please!"

I hurried off into another room. It was just me, the director, the person in charge of casting, and a grand piano.

"We're going to start with the singing part of the audition." The director stated. The music for "It's Possible" started up. I took a deep breath.

"This might be a pool like I've read of in books, connected to one of those underground brooks! An underground river that starts here and flows right under this bathtub and then who knows?! It's Possible! Anything's Possible!" I sang, getting lost in the music. The director cut me off after one verse. That was all she needed to hear, I guess. She scrawled something down on a notepad.

"Alright, then. We're going to do an acting scene. How about that battle scene right before "A Message from the Front"? I'll say the General's lines." She said. I nodded slightly. My favorite scene!

"Any questions?" asked the director, now as General Schmitz. I stepped forward.

"Sir, this war makes no sense! Just one Think and you quit. Spreading bread up or down doesn't matter a bit! We've crashed in the clover! There's no help in sight. So why are you here teaching children to fight? And not only that, it's Christmas on Who! I'd rather have Christmas than war, wouldn't you?" I asked, knowing this scene from memory. I'd thrown my script after the first sentence.

"So, here is my sword. And here is my hat. I'm going home sir. And that is that!" I said.

"It's a minefield out there! This is no time for play!" The director yelled. She placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Sir, I think what I think. Now…..Get out of my way." I said, as I pushed past her and strode strongly for a few steps.

"Cut!" Yelled the casting director. I looked at him expectantly.

"That was a very nice audition, young lady. You may go back to the waiting room while we audition the others. We should have our JoJo decided in an hour, maybe two." The director said, smiling. I nodded and walked out into the crowd of people. A few JoJos circled around me.

"How hard was it?"

"What scenes did you do?"

"Did they give you any tips?"

I was surprised at this. My eyes widened and I tried to get out of the mob of Jojos, but I couldn't.

"Hey, lay off of her!" another girl yelled. Immediately, they backed away from me. A smallish girl, probably 16 or 17, came up to me. She had very pretty brown hair and green eyes that sparkled happily. She wore a pair of thick rimmed glasses and a dress that was teal. She wore purple leggings under it.

"You ok, kiddo?" she asked me. I nodded.

"Thanks for getting them away from me." I said. I was still a bit shaken from the audition, so I hadn't really been able to do anything about the mob.

"No problem. It happened to me after I auditioned too. One of the Cat in the Hats saved me. I wonder if he's here today…" She said her mind wandering. "Oh, well, I'll leave you be. I'll see you around." She said, walking off.

I went off and soon found a chair in the corner. I sat down and fell asleep.

"Hey, kiddo! Wake up!" said the man from when I first came.

"Mmmmmm….." I groaned.

"Fine, miss the part announcements, then." He said, starting to walk off. I was immediately on my feet walking right behind him.

"So, you decided to come after all…" the man said, smirking. I smiled at him.

"Yep," I said. He looked me over, and something in his eyes told me that he knew something. But I wasn't going to ask. I ran a hand through my black, pixie cut hair. I looked down over my outfit. I wore blue jeans and a black and grey striped fuzzy shirt with red converse.

"You do look like JoJo…." He said, smirking.

"Well, I hope it's enough to get myself the part." I fell silent, and so did he. We'd made it to the auditorium. I sat down next to him in the very back. The brunette girl in the teal dress from before sat next to me on the other side. She waved at the man. There was nothing more, though, because the director started her speech.

"Alrighty, then. We have several parts to give today. We'll start with Mayzie, and she will be played by audition # 26." A girl wearing a frilly red dress with curly blonde hair that looked to be maybe 18 and was sitting 3 rows in front of me walked up on the stage.

"Next, we have Horton, who will be played by audition # 36." A larger man, wearing all grey who looked to be about 20 walked onto stage..

"Oh, wait, may we have our already cast characters come up here." The man and the girl sitting next to me looked at each other and walked up onstage along with a woman who was around 30, a little kid around 8, and several others who I assumed to be Whos and other random cast members.

"Finally, may we have our JoJo come up onstage? JoJo will be played by….audition #13!" I gasped. I couldn't find the will to stand up. The man who had helped me before came down and pulled me to my feet.

"Come on…..JoJo!" He said, smiling. He dragged me up on the stage.

"Good job to all of you! Thank you for auditioning, and to those who didn't make it, I wish you the best in finding a job." The director yelled. The room cleared except for the cast members.

"You all had wonderful auditions. But, if I have to say, there were 2 auditions that really blew me away. You," she pointed to the man next to me, "Had an amazing Cat in the Hat audition, and you," she pointed to ME, "had the best JoJo audition. How old are you, by the way JoJo?"

"I'm 14." I said, smiling.

"That makes you the youngest cast member besides the young kangaroo, and a few of the Whos." The director said.

"3 cheers for JoJo!" yelled the Cat in the Hat. He tried to lift me up on his shoulders.

"Wahhh! Cat, what the heck are you doing?" I yelped. He set me down.

"I was just trying to have fun, JoJo…." He said, pouting.'

"The filming of the movie starts tomorrow, so don't be late people." The director said.

We all filed out of the theater. I got out onto the front sidewalk, and I realized that I had no place to stay. I honestly hadn't expected to make the part. My friend put up with me until auditions, but they were moving out of town today. I put my head in my hands and sat down on the sidewalk.

"You're sad. Oh dear. Well luckily for you, the Cat is here!" a voice sang. I jumped a foot in the air. I'd thought everyone was gone already. I whirled around to see the Cat standing there.

"Oh, hi Cat." I said.

"What's wrong, JoJo?" he asked, kneeling down so he could look me in the eye. Oh, that was sad. He had to kneel to see eye to eye with me….

"I haven't got a place to stay…" I mumbled.

"What about your parents?" he asked. He knew I was only 14.

"My parents? I'm from Pennsylvania, Cat. This is California. They're on the other side of the United States. They were going to come support me, but something came up and they're not here." I said quietly. I supposed I would have to tell the director I couldn't take the part.

"Well, then come stay with me." The Cat said.

"I couldn't….that would be too much to ask of someone I just met."

"Oh, no, no trouble at all. I have a large apartment, and it's just me and my little sister and brother. They play Thing one and Thing 2. You can stay with us." Cat said happily.

"Thank you, Cat." I said, following him along. If only I knew the trouble I was getting myself into with this…

* * *

**Well, there's chapter one. I know it was kinda boring, but when we start the production it'll get more interesting, I promise. If you want me to continue this, please leave a review. Reviews make authors want to write more!**

**See ya next chapter (if there is one...)**


End file.
